Les yeux verts
by ChiiiVW
Summary: OS(en plusieurs parties?) "Très vite, il hésita à revenir sur sa parole, à s'excuser, parce que la tension était trop palpable tout à coup, parce que le regard de Rivaille avait encore changé et il ne savait de quelle manière exactement. Pardon ? Ce "pardon" sonna comme un prélude à sa sentence. Rivaille allait encore le frapper jusqu'à l'épuisement, ou peut-être pire."


**Les yeux verts.**  
_Levi/Rivaille & Eren Jaeger._  
_Shingeki No Kyojin/L'Attaque des Titans._

**I**

Ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Il en était étourdi de cette emprise qu'avait Levi sur lui. Mikasa disait souvent de lui qu'il était limite masochiste, et à y croire de plus en plus, ça devenait effrayant. Pourtant il ne manquait pas l'envie de lui dire qu'il était un connard, un maniaque, un court-sur-pattes, mais Eren était incapable de dire ces mots-là.

Il lui avait toujours trouvé le regard étrange. Toujours. C'était sans cesse le même regard, noyé de lassitude, de colère étouffée peut-être, de suffisance aussi. Eren avait imaginé les pires scénarios, sur ce qu'avait engendré cette façon si particulière de regarder les autres, ce visage affecté de circonstances. Il avait scénarisé l'enfance de Levi, était parti loin dans son affabulation. Mais pas un mot, non, pas un sifflement, rien, c'était impossible de fouiller le passé de Levi.

Eren avait passé sa soirée à prendre des coups, sa figure avait gonflé de-ci de-là, marquée de l'impatience de Levi. Mal-baisé, qu'il avait envie de dire. Et pourtant, le voir ainsi, les sourcils liés, la mâchoire contracté, ça lui donnait de drôles de sensations partout dans le corps.

A la fin il n'avait même plus senti les coups. Il avait longtemps regardé le mur Rose par la fenêtre, gigantesque, avait espéré ne jamais revoir quelque titan colossal ou cuirassé, et il aurait bien pris des coups toute sa vie s'il y avait eu possible échange. Levi, las de toute l'inattention de sa jeune recrue, avait fini par ne plus frapper.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, idiot ?

Eren, confus, se mit à rire.

_ Ce joli soleil orange !

En effet, dans la nuit bleu hussard glissait une fin de soleil orange, c'était le ciel d'un pays inconnu, c'étaient des soleils qu'il n'avait jamais vu, jamais, et Eren se dit qu'il devait être maintenant bien loin de son pays natale.

Il fut soudainement saisi par le col et trouva si près du sien le visage tendu de Rivaille.

_ Hé, tu te fous de ma gueule, merdeux ?

Paniqué, Eren se mit à gigoter nerveusement.

_ Pas du tout, pas du tout !

Il se trouva bien vite le cul à terre, l'autre l'ayant poussé. En se tournant vers Levi, il le vit enlever sa veste et desserrer son col. Il paraissait excédé, son visage caressé d'une clarté gris-bleu diffusée dans la nuit. Il se dit que c'était rare d'être si beau, qu'une telle beauté ne devait pas exister ailleurs.

_ Caporal Rivaille, vous...

Le concerné tendit un sourcil, intercepté par le son de sa voix.

_ Avez-vous des problèmes ?

_ N'essaie pas de comprendre ces choses trop compliquées pour toi, le minot.

Eren bien qu'obstiné avant tout autre chose, fut étrangement blessé par cette vile remarque, elle lui fit manquer de mots. Il avait appris à connaître le caporal Levi, et même si son comportement était pour le plus souvent indigeste, il avait tout accepté, absolument tout le personnage dans toute sa totalité, parce qu'il était évident que Rivaille malgré tout veillait sur lui, et il pouvait le sentir même à l'intérieur de ses rêves. Mais pas cette fois, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de fonctionner, il n'avait pas pu garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il se dit que c'était peut-être la peur de Rivaille qui l'avait fait taire jusqu'ici. Cette peur de l'autre.

_ Je pensais que ça serait bien que vous arrêtiez de me prendre de haut comme ça, parce qu'un jour c'est vous qui ne comprendrez plus rien de ce monde, Rivaille.

Très vite, il hésita à revenir sur sa parole, à s'excuser, parce que la tension était trop palpable tout à coup, parce que le regard de Rivaille avait encore changé et il ne savait de quelle manière exactement.

_ Pardon ?

Ce "pardon" sonna comme un prélude à sa sentence. Rivaille allait encore le frapper jusqu'à l'épuisement, ou peut-être pire.

L'unique coup de pied dans son ventre fut si violent qu'il perdit l'occasion de s'excuser. Plus aucun mot ne lui venait, il geignait sur le sol en se tenant la poitrine, en avait le souffle coupé.

_ Tu vas fermer ta gueule oui, insolent.

Rivaille s'approcha et s'accroupit face à lui. Eren le fixa de son regard malachite, il usait toujours de la même expression lorsqu'il était en colère, et c'était manifestement le cas à cet instant, les cheveux éparses retombaient sur le front couvert de saleté, entouraient le visage perclus d'égratignures.

Des enfants aussi il avait encore les joues, lisses et pleines.

La main froide de Rivaille entoura le cou brûlant d'Eren. Le cadet eut la sensation que la main tremblait autour de lui.

_ Quand tu me regardes avec ces grands yeux, j'ai envie de te briser, sale titan de merde.

Un vent frais traversa la chambre, faisant frémir leurs cheveux, et les grands yeux verts d'Eren prirent une tout autre teinte. Ce n'était plus rien d'un regard obstiné. Eren était devenu tout à coup chien blessé, et son manque de pudeur ne pouvait cacher cela. Rivaille feint de l'ignorer, mais du se résoudre à reprendre sa main. Dans le creux subsistait encore la chaleur de la peau, et aussi sa moiteur.

_ Dégage.

S'il fut immobile pendant un temps, incapable de bouger, il finit par partir.

Très vite Levi fut bien seul, et ses mains continuaient de trembler, et il en était retourné.

Son lit était impeccablement fait, les draps tirés n'avaient aucune odeur, pas un plis sur l'oreiller, mais celui d'Eren était tout dérangé et sentait doucement la lavande. Levi avait suffisamment vécu avec lui pour reconnaître que c'était lui, la lavande, que ça le faisait tout entier, qu'elle était son empreinte. Il comparait leurs deux existences et se dit qu'ils étaient bien différents, sur tous les points, mais qu'au moins l'obstination, même si manifestée différemment, les réunissait dans un coin oublié du monde.

Levi fit claquer sa langue sur son palais signe d'agacement, parce qu'au fond il n'appréciait pas vraiment Eren, c'était un gamin immature et il parlait trop fort, avec de trop grands mots, ça lui était insupportable.

C'était la fatigue qui à cet instant, lui faisait penser à ces choses non-indispensable, à lui inutiles. Des cernes gris bordaient ses yeux lourds, son corps perclus de courbatures et de blessures cicatrisantes le rendait irritable. Ajoutez à cela, le cruel manque d'activités sexuelles, il avait l'envahissante sensation d'être plein à craquer, et le peu de fois où il avait eu des rapports, il en était toujours ressorti insatisfait. Il était assoiffé, à tout emmagasiner sans cesse, prendre sur lui, il devenait plein à ras bord de mauvaises choses.

Nouveau claquement de langue. Levi, ayant tout à coup perdu toute envie, ne prit pas même la peine d'aller au réfectoire et s'enroula nu dans un large carré de taffetas noir et ferma les yeux.

Plus de bleu hussard dans le ciel, maintenant c'était le ciel de la nuit, sombre et nuageux. Nul trace du soleil orange aperçu plus tôt, tout était affreusement noir, même la chambre de Levi dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut au début mais il s'agissait en fait de carrés de coton noirs, et Eren eut envie de les faire glisser pour que soient diffusées les tendres lueurs lunaires.

Et il le fit, au risque de réveiller son supérieur, et il le vit allongé dans le tussor de soie noir, le visage crispé toujours, à lui on n'enlevait pas ça, jamais, ce visage de l'ennui, comme une rengaine, comme un chant las répété dans la nuit et le jour sans pause aucune.

Et pourtant il le trouvait si beau.

Pourquoi ? C'est effrayant de penser comme ça, qu'il se disait, parce qu'il était homme, et qu'il aimait la douceur des seins, le galbe d'une hanche délicate et mettre la main dans les longues chevelures fruitées. Et Levi ne sent rien, se dit-il, et il est tout angulaire, et tout sec, et petit.

Mais le cou du capitaine avait l'air si blanc dans cette obscurité à peine éclairée, et la peau, si douce, elle semblait.

Tout à coup le corps enveloppé de noir bougea et une voix fit écho dans la nuit:

_ Eren, c'est toi ?

La voix était faible et enrayée, et ça le rendit toute chose, parce qu'il n'était pas dans l'habitude de surprendre le caporal dans un tel état de faiblesse.

_ C'est moi, je vais me coucher.

Eren cessa ses mouvements pour entendre quelque réponse mais rien ne vint, Levi était visiblement toujours en colère, alors que lui avait quasiment tout oublié.

Il mit un certain temps à retirer l'uniforme tridimensionnel, ôta le reste et garda un sous-vêtement. Le lit était petit et raide, et la couverture trop légère pour cette saison, alors Eren se dit qu'il aurait aimé partager cette place avec quelqu'un.

Le caporal était-il nu dans toute cette soie noire ?

Idiot, quelle importance ? qu'il se dit, tout en se fourrant la tête dans l'oreiller. Mais quand même, n'avait-il pas froid s'il l'était ? Ne risquait-il pas d'attraper froid et de tomber malade ? Ce serait bien embêtant pour se battre, pensa-t-il, et il jeta un œil à la fenêtre pour voir si elle était bien fermée. Elle l'était. Alors Eren se tourna encore et encore dans les draps, et parvint à s'endormir bien tard, si bien qu'il en vint à se dire que c'est à lui qu'il serait compliqué de se battre en dormait si peu.

Toutes les équipes étaient à bout de souffle, les uns mourraient après les autres, chacun voyait des frères mourir, parce qu'à force de se battre côte à côte, de risquer sa vie ensemble, les relations amicales étaient devenue profondément fraternelles, et il était trop douloureux de dire au revoir sans s'y attendre, sans s'attendre.

Ils étaient épuisés du corps et de la tête, et même le caporal Rivaille donnait l'impression d'être moins parfait dans son accomplissement des tâches, pourtant, il était davantage froid et désagréable, et on l'aurait dit à bout de nerfs, surtout Eren qui partageait plus de la moitié de son temps à son côté.

_ Tu dois manger Eren, tu es éreinté.

Le jeune châtain quitta son supérieur des yeux pour tomber dans les onyx de son amie. Elle semblait sérieuse et inquiète, même si ça n'apparaissait pas directement dans les traits de son visage, c'était quelque chose qu'Eren pouvait ressentir. D'ailleurs, il se dit que Mikasa et Rivaille avaient cette chose en commun, cette absence de comportement joyeux de la figure, des lignes, de la matière, mais que tout se jouait dans le regard, subtil mais présent, et de quelle ardeur ! Ces lueurs inattendues qui tournaient rageusement dans leurs pupilles, on dirait parfois des cris étouffés. Les yeux étaient plein de cette ardeur que le reste n'avait pas, ou du moins n'en avait pas l'apparence.

_ Tout va bien Eren ?

_ Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_ Tu me fixes et tu ne manges pas.

Eren promena le regard dans son assiette et se mit tout à coup à dévorer. Ses compagnons de la tablée quittèrent leur léthargie passagère et jetèrent de furtifs coups d'œil sur ce jeune homme affamé.

_ Doucement Eren, tu vas t'étouffer !

_ Oh ça va ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

_ Eren, Mikasa à raison, va plus doucement !

Le concerné s'arrêta subitement et regarda son jeune ami à la soyeuse chevelure blonde face à lui. De même à lui le visage tout entier était inquiet. En voyant cela Eren avala bruyamment.

Le croyait-on incapable et faible au point qu'on l'observe manger, que l'on s'inquiète de lui même lorsqu'il mange ? Tout à coup il trouvait cela insoutenable, ça le mettait dans une colère noire. Son regard devint mauvais, si mauvais qu'on le dévisagea comme s'il était étranger. Il lui manqua finalement le goût de cette nourriture et il la laissa sur la table en partant.

Levi ne leva pas même la tête lorsque sa jeune recrue passa rapidement devant lui, alors qu'il faisait tant de bruit en frappant le sol de ses bottes en cuir.

C'était le signe qu'ils avaient tous atteint leurs limites. Car Mikasa aurait du le réprimander, Armin aurait voulu se faire pardonner, et Rivaille se serait lever pour le punir de son impertinence.

Jusqu'où iraient-ils ainsi ?

Du temps avait passé, du temps encore, et un mauvais sentiment s'était introduit en Eren. Il avait comme la sensation de n'être qu'un cobaye, de devoir subir d'étranges interventions pour le seul savoir, comme un objet de curiosité, et ça devenait de plus en plus lourd et insupportable. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais l'oscillation régulière du corps humain à celui de titan l'affaiblissait énormément, et personne n'avait semblé le voir. Nul n'avait rien dit à propos de son anormale pâleur, ni même des blessures carnassières sur ses mains et ses avant-bras. Pourtant, lui, il les voyait. Il les sentait. Lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir, quand il bougeait, même en dormant, il en était conscient.

Le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvre grinça dans le silence et Eren se redressa pour voir Levi arriver. Mais Levi ne dit rien, et il ne lui adressa aucun regard.

Aujourd'hui, il était parti sans lui, Eren n'aurait pas été utile puisqu'il n'y avait presque plus aucun titan aux abords du mur.

Il se sentait triste et seul, affreusement seul, et ne savait pas à qui parler. C'était ridicule de fixer le caporal et de se dire qu'il aurait peut-être pu l'écouter, mais c'est ce qu'il se disait à cet instant, et intérieurement, il riait de lui-même et de sa bêtise infinie.

Pourtant, il continuait de le regarder, on l'aurait dit à attendre quelque chose, un enfant aspirant à l'espoir, qu'il y a peut-être une chance pour que ça fonctionne, mais Levi lui tournait inlassablement le dos et semblait désespérément loin.

C'était le silence, la mort à ce silence, durable, affreusement long et sans fin.

Les carrés de coton noirs avaient été remplacés par des rideaux de gaze blancs, et ils fondaient avec une légèreté incroyable dans les vents du soir. Ils cachaient à peine l'éclat orange du soleil, et portaient avec eux la forte odeur des fleurs d'ylangs-ylangs grimpant jusque sous les fenêtres.

Rivaille s'assit lourdement sur son lit et se laissa tomber sur le dos en silence. Il commença et se déshabiller et Eren se leva pour fermer les fenêtres. La chambre se vida tout à coup du chant du crépuscule et ne restèrent plus que le frottement du coton et le grincement du cuir.

Il enleva lui aussi peu à peu tous ses vêtements, ne gardant que le strict minimum, mais très vite quelque chose le mit mal à l'aise, comme un frisson tout le long du dos, comme un regard trop vif, provocateur, insidieux.

Il chercha rapidement autour de lui puis se tourna vers Levi. Quelque chose changea brutalement à l'intérieur de son corps, de même que dans l'esprit, au moment même où aux yeux de Levi s'agrippèrent les siens.

Rivaille ne portait plus que sa chemise fermée jusqu'au dernier bouton, avec cette espèce de bavoir de coton, et il vit furtivement des traces rouges semblables aux siennes sur ses cuisses.

Il n'avait jamais vu ça, cette présence dans le regard. L'habituelle froideur avait disparu, laissant place à une chose qu'il n'aurait sue appeler. C'était un mixte entre la colère et le désir peut-être.

La main de Rivaille glissa sur le drap.

_ Eren ?

Le jeune recruté tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer cette attitude, mais il était obligé de répondre, et il craignait le débat, et il craignait Rivaille tout entier à cet instant.

_ Oui ?

De sa voix faible il demanda, et tout à coup l'humeur de l'étroite chambre lui parut anxiogène.

_ Viens t'asseoir là.

Il disait ça, il ordonnait même de sa stricte influence, tout en tapotant légèrement à une place trop proche de lui sur le drap. Tout à coup, Eren savait ce qui allait se passer, et il pensa à toute sorte de chose pour éviter cela. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre Rivaille ? Pouvait-il même dire "non"? Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir ce droit, de n'avoir rien que la possibilité de hocher la tête.

A ce moment précis, tout son corps était à l'apogée, de l'inquiétude, de l'angoisse, de la nervosité, et du désir même, oui, si loin dans le désir peut-être mais présent quand même.

Peut-être que la peur venait de son propre désir pour cet homme fait de droites et d'angles parfais.

Et il s'avança jusqu'à Rivaille, pourtant il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen de s'enfuir, pour lui c'était impossible même si son cerveau fonctionnait à s'en faire exploser le crâne, peut-être même avait-il le visage cramoisi de honte et des contradictions noyant tout son être.

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit du caporal-chef, sans rien dire, rien regarder, peut-être le vide, et Eren était si crispé qu'il en avait presque oublié de respirer.

Tout à coup Rivaille s'éclaircit la voix, et les mains moites d'Eren se bloquèrent sous ses cuisses.

_ Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

Deux sourcils se joignirent, signe d'incompréhension.

_ Ça peut aller.

_ Bien.

Silence. Eren ne savait toujours pas quoi dire.

_ Et tu es contant de ce que tu manges ?

Eren hésita à le regarder mais ne le fit pas, resta droit comme un i avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

_ Bien.

Nouveau silence.

S'il essayait d'avoir quelque conversation amicale, alors ça devenait d'autant plus effrayant, parce que Rivaille n'était pas de ce genre, non, ce n'était absolument pas lui, alors qui était-ce ? Et que se passait-il dans sa tête ?

Tout à coup Eren sentit que l'autre tournait son visage pour le regarder et il allait pour dire quelque chose en le regardant à son tour mais n'eut le temps de rien dire car lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent la bouche du caporal était collée à la sienne, humide, chaude, et irrémédiablement collée à la sienne.

Si d'abord il se tendit de tout son corps et ne répondit pas au baiser, il ne put pas ignorer ce désir muet qui avait pris possession de lui depuis... depuis quand ? Il ne savait pas trop bien.

Alors il attrapa la tête de l'autre et partit lui aussi dans le baiser, il se dit que Rivaille était une bien petite chose pour un si grand nom, et que ses bras avaient l'air si fins sous la chemise mais que malgré tout il restait désirable.

La chemise finit par tomber, de même que lui finit par tomber à genoux devant l'autre, pas certain de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et puis il attrapa le slip de toile noir et le fit glisser sur les cuisses. Il pouvait voir l'état d'excitation dans lequel était le caporal. Sa verge était si bien dressée que sa propre excitation atteignit sa culminante. Il pouvait la voir gorgée de sang devant son nez, face à ses deux grands yeux verts, et il pouvait sentir sur lui le regard brulant de Rivaille. Alors il ne réfléchit pas et la mit dans sa bouche, l'enfonçant profondément dans sa gorge.

Dans sa tête tout fusait bien trop vite, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, pas qu'il n'y arrivait pas, en fait, il ne voulait pas, parce que s'il le faisait, il allait en déduire indubitablement que ce qui était en train de se passer ne le devrait pas. La peur l'empêchait de penser. D'ailleurs, il croyait pouvoir faire comme ça jusqu'à la toute fin de l'acte, mais très vite il ne fut plus capable de continuer, même si entendre le caporal grogner de plaisir était enivrant, parce qu'il fut pris soudainement de terribles relents et fut incapable de les contenir.

Tout le contenu de son estomac se déversa aux pieds du caporal.

Il avait fais l'erreur de réfléchir.

Il se trouva si abominable qu'il n'osa pas regarder Rivaille en face. Voyant que rien ne se passait, juste un silence interminable, la tension montait en lui à n'en plus pouvoir.

_ Je vais nettoyer ça !

Il l'avait presque crié, et il se leva précipitamment pour sortir de la chambre et récupérer quelque part de quoi laver le sol. Il ne mit même pas cinq minutes à trouver et revint dans la chambre, mais au moment où il passa le seuil, il remarqua l'absence de Rivaille.


End file.
